


Life, Who Cares

by Clove_The_Hufflepuff



Series: My One-Shots [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Death, One-Shot, Other, replacement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clove_The_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Clove_The_Hufflepuff
Summary: Morty's thoughts in Season 1, Episode 6, of The awesome show known as Rick and Morty. Enjoy!





	

**Dull lifeless eyes stared back at me.**

I slowly reached down and grabbed _his_ arm, hesitantly putting it around my neck and lifting _his_ dead weight away.

_I felt numb._

I couldn't think straight, all I can remember is seeing _his_ face! I remember how pale _he_ was. I remember how the blood stood out against _his_ deathly colored skin.

I couldn't feel anything, my body was on autopilot. I didn't feel any regret or sorrow as I buried him under ground, didn't shed a single tear.

_It was the only way._

I remember walking back into the house. _his_ house. Walking through the familiar red door, into the kitchen, only to see mom and dad fighting, _again_.

_They didn't notice me._

They didn't notice the single tear that ran down my cheek. They were just yelling over another _petty_ thing.

_Pointless._

Why don't they just give up?

I slowly walked into the living room and saw Summer texting away on her phone.

I stood right in front of her, silently studying her.

She frowned in concentration as she quickly taped the screen with her thumbs, shoulders moving up and down with the movement. She then flicked her eyes up to mine, a look of surprise flashed across her face. "Morty!" She exclaimed, sitting up straighter. "How long have you been standing there?"

I didn't move. my body was frozen.

She frowned, this time in concern. "Are you alright?" She asked, now noticing the tear stain on my face.

I opened my mouth to reply, but couldn't find my voice. I numbly slumped down next to her, eyes staring off into the distance.

_Life was pointless._

What was the point of worrying about every little thing when you know that there are thousands of other worlds, all similar, but with different fates.

Life was disposable, _**I**_ was disposable.

Life changed for me that day. It made me realize, the _one_ thing that I always put above anything else.

_Life._

Who cares. It's useless and short.

_**Nothing in life matters.** _


End file.
